Shining Emeralds
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: After constantly being friend-zoned, Amy decides to take drastic action in order to get Sonic to notice her. But after an argument gets out of hand, Amy runs off and debates about what she really feels for the blue blur, only to change her alliance which could destroy everything she holds near and dear. Sonamy.
1. Friend-Zoned

**This is my first Sonamy story so I'm feeling pretty excited. I've been meaning to write this for a while but never got around to it. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it. **

**I own none of the characters. They all belong to Sega and the Sonic Team.**

* * *

_**~ Shining Emeralds ~**_

* * *

**1: Friend-Zoned**

Amy Rose hummed merrily to herself as she set everything up for her romantic picnic with Sonic. It had been eight years since they met on that fateful day, after she had read her tarot cards and saw that they were destined to be together.

She sighed at the memory at how much had changed since then. Or rather how much hadn't changed.

Sonic would still randomly run off for days, sometimes even weeks at a time without even a farewell gesture or any hint as to when he would be coming back. He still avoided Amy like the plague most of the time and Amy found herself growing increasingly frustrated. He would bail the instant she got too close and always gave her awkward one word answers whenever she did manage to have a conversation with her. It wasn't as bad when they were around other people, but in the once in every blue moon alone time they had together, he was quite hostile towards her.

Yet for some reason, despite the constant pain of rejection, Amy always felt her feelings for him growing strong if that was even possible. Over the years that she had got to know him after he had saved her from Metal Sonic, she discovered the person behind the hero. From silly fangirl infatuation and obsession, her heart had blossomed stronger and pure feelings of love and devotion towards the blue blur and whenever Amy tried to talk to him about these feelings, the blue blur would soon leave behind a sonic boom the instant she began opening up to him.

Not today though. Today, Amy was going to make him listen. She didn't know if she could live another day without telling him how she truly felt. Looking at him was torture as her heart would hammer against her rib cage as hard as her Piko Piko Hammer, wondering if there was even the slightest chance that Sonic shared even a fraction of her feelings.

So Amy had planned this picnic to lure him in through his stomach and when the ice was broken and Sonic seemed to be more comfortable, she would break the news at last and get it all out in the open. Their apparent on and off relationship was driving her crazy and she needed to know where she stood.

"Amy!" She heard a familiar panicked voice cry out.

Amy smiled to herself as she realised that Sonic actually sounded worried about her. She turned around just in time to see a blue blur speeding across the hill and finally halting in front of where she stood.

"Amy, are you ok? Tails said that you told him it was an emergency." Sonic said in a rush. "Whose butt do I need to kick? Have Flickies been stolen again? Has anyone hurt you? Or has Eggman gone up another dress size?"

Amy shook her head at all his answers and giggled at the last one.

"God forbid that Eggman got any fatter." She laughed.

Sonic smiled at her, but it soon turned into a frown when he noticed all the picnic material laid out behind the small pink hedgehog, who'd been chasing after him for most of his life.

"Amy, I thought you said it was an emergency." He huffed and took a few steps away from her.

Amy groaned. "This is an emergency. I need to talk to you about something really important."

"Uh huh, looks really important to me." Sonic said sarcastically. "You're trying to trick me into another date aren't you?"

Amy began tapping her foot impatiently, a habit of Sonic's that had rubbed off on her. "If you would listen then I'd be able to tell you and no running off."

Sonic gulped, but nodded.

"Won't you sit down?" Amy asked timidly, suddenly losing some of her nerve as she stared into Sonic's grass green eyes before looking down and blushing. Why did he have to have this affect on her?

"No way, not until you tell me what this is all about." Sonic said sounding really worried. He had a feeling he knew where she was going with this and instantly regretting promising not to run away. He could break the promise if things got too out of hand right? Despite always being the gentleman, he grew fed up with Amy's childish obsession with him. Not that he regretted saving her life, but he really wished that she'd tone it down. Although, now that he thought about it, she had toned it down in the past few months. She'd been less...clingy and demanding. That didn't stop Sonic worrying about what she had to say though.

"Well...I..." Amy stuttered as she suddenly became more interested in the grass. The same colour as Sonic's eyes..._focus Amy, _she scolded herself, _you can do this. It's what you've always wanted since reading those cards. _

"I'm getting old here Amy." Sonic muttered impatiently with his heart pounding away in his chest. This always happened around Amy, ever since he laid eyes on her watching him by the lake when she was a shy little girl. He couldn't understand what it meant and it scared him.

Amy sighed and managed to gain enough courage to speak. "Listen Sonic, I've been feeling this way for some time and I don't think you fully understand exactly what this means and how it affects both me and you." She babbled and Sonic began tapping his foot. "I...I love you. I'm in love with you Sonic the Hedgehog. I really really really love you."

Amy continued to look down at the ground, blushing furiously under her pink fur, but feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She had poured every emotion she had into those words and she felt refreshed.

Meanwhile, Sonic's foot had stopped tapping as he stared at her bashful form with wide eyes. He half tilted his body to run away, but resisted the urge, knowing it would do more harm than good. He felt like he would rather face a million of Eggman's robots. Anything other than being in the situation Amy had placed him in now.

"Ummm..." Was all Sonic could say and he mentally slapped himself for sounding so stupid. He was never lost for words. Only Amy could do this to him and he hated it.

"Sonic?" Amy asked and he immediately snapped out of his daze.

"I don't really know what to say to that." He answered truthfully and Amy felt her heart sink slightly knowing that Sonic being lost for words wasn't a good sign.

Sonic tensed to run away again, but the look on Amy's face stopped him and he sighed. He needed Amy to understand his situation.

"Listen Amy, it's not that I don't like you. I like you a lot and you're an amazing friend and comrade in battle, but I don't see you that way." Sonic tried to explain as carefully as he could. "You're defiantly one of the coolest girls on Mobius, but I can't be in a relationship like that. I just can't – at least not yet anyway."

Amy's eyes lit up and he knew instantly that she'd taken that the wrong way.

"It's ok Sonic." She giggled. "I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you. At least now I know I have a chance with you one day." She yelled happily before running towards him with her arms open wide, ready to crush him in a tight hug.

Sonic panicked at the sight of her bull dosing towards him laughing.

"Gah!" He yelped as he took an automatic step back and tripped over his own feet before tumbling backwards and banging his head on a rock that was sticking out of the ground.

"Ouch!" He cried in pain as he rubbed the back of his head in anger and pain.

"Oh Sonic, are you alright?" Amy asked worriedly and approached him more cautiously.

"No I'm not!" Sonic yelled before getting back on his feet. "I never am with you around. Why can't you just take the hint? I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. You! Why would I be?"

Amy flinched and Sonic knew he'd crossed the line. He didn't mean for those things to come out the way they did. He was just so angry with Amy always making him feel weird and uncomfortable and he always felt like he was walking on eggshells around her. Why couldn't she just understand that he needed space and freedom and she was threatening to take that away from him? He couldn't date anyone.

"Well, if that's how you feel." Amy sniffed as she blinked back the familiar rejected tears.

Sonic flinched away from her as he hand twitched towards summoning her Piko Piko Hammer, although he couldn't blame her for the nasty things he said. That was really unlike him.

Amy realised it wasn't worth getting her hammer out. She couldn't bully Sonic into liking her and nor did she want to.

"Amy...I..." Sonic stammered as she sniffed again.

"It doesn't matter. You said exactly how you feel and that's what I wanted." She muttered quietly as if she was in a daze.

Before Sonic could even blink, Amy turned around and ran into the surrounding trees leaving Sonic with his mouth agape.

* * *

**I know this first chapter was short, but they will hopefully get longer. Please let me know your thoughts or any tips you want to give me. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	2. Worst Enemy

**2: Worst Enemy **

Once Amy knew she was defiantly alone, she let the sobs burst free as she collapsed onto the soft sand of the quiet beach. The sun was shining brightly and the sea was calm which seemed to contrast dramatically with her mood. The day Sonic insulted her, she expected rain clouds and thunderstorms, but she guessed her life wasn't the same as those romantic movies and novels she was fond of.

How could Sonic have said that to her? She let out another heartbroken sob as she thought about it. He seemed so angry with her after he had fallen over; he never got angry with her or anyone for that matter. Sure he got annoyed with her sometimes, but he'd never go out of his to be mean to her or say horrible things to her like that.

Did he really think that of her? He was never ok when she was around?

Amy thought back to all those times she had battled by his side whether they were up against Eggman, Metal Sonic, Shadow or any other enemy that threatened anyone. Despite the constant rejection she always returned to his side no matter what and was always there to help him when he was in danger and vice versa. She always thought they were meant to be. Her tarot cards had said so and she couldn't help falling head over heels in love with him after the first time he'd saved her. She'd had a lonely childhood and with Sonic she had finally found a friend and the promise of a fun adventure filled future and doing good for people. That was until he ditched her and left her for two years.

Amy got all angry when she thought about it. She'd never had the chance to thank him and he never came back to check if she was ok. He just placed her down on the ground and ran off like he always did. When she'd asked for his help to protect the Flickie, he ran off. When she tried to talk to him about how she felt, he ran off. When she tried to ask him to teach her how to fight, he ran off. In fact every time he saw her, he ran off.

She was getting tired of this cat and mouse game. Then when he would finally give her hope that maybe he returned some of those feelings something would always happen, whether it was Sonic's fault or not, and they'd then be back to square one again. He'd miss dates or invite other friends so it didn't look like a date then he'd insist that he cared before once again running off.

It was a vicious never ending cycle and Amy was getting frustrated.

_Obviously he doesn't care, _A voice inside Amy was telling her. She had heard so many amazing stories about Sonic when she was little and her tarot cards said he was her destiny she was overjoyed. Everything else she had predicted came true. _Maybe I was wrong this time. _

Amy closed her eyes gently as she realised she had stopped crying. She was all cried out. She'd shed so many tears over Sonic that now there were no tears left. Her heart broke even more at the thought...at how many times he'd hurt her. It was only now she was truly thinking about it.

Most people would move on. Most people would stop and realise that he wasn't worth it. Amy couldn't move on though. Sonic was all she could see and she loved and hated it at the same time. How could she love someone she hated so much sometimes?

She huffed as she thought even more about him. He was cocky, arrogant, rash, and impulsive and he always disappears for weeks at a time. However, despite that he was kind, caring, always wanted to help people in need, he could be sensitive when he wanted to be, he's strong but gentle and Amy loved him to pieces.

Amy shook her head as she realised she was falling into the abyss again as she thought about him. She just wanted him to return her feelings, but obvious that wasn't going to happen. If not that then she at least wanted him to respect her and treat her like he treated the rest of his friends because she always felt like he treated her differently. Amy had lost count of the amount of times she had helped him in battle to the point where Eggman seemed to have more respect for her than Sonic did due to the amount of times she'd beaten him to a pulp or wacked him with her hammer into the horizon. Then of course there were the times she never doubted him. The whole mix up with Shadow and the times when all hope seemed lost. She never stopped believing in him.

Amy thought back to the Eggman and how even her own greatest enemy seemed to have more respect for her, yet Sonic still treated her as if she was the weakest of the group. Was it because she was a girl? She couldn't imagine Sonic being sexist as he seemed to hold a great deal of respect for Blaze and even Cream. Was it just her? Was she that much of a loose cannon with her temper and emotional moments that she was considered a reliability?

She sighed at the thought. Even though she would never admit it out loud, she knew her temper was always a huge problem, but then again it had saved their lives a few times. She was stronger when she was angry and although she didn't want to be angry all the time, Sonic did a really good job of making her.

She thought back to Eggman again and then Amy knew she had an idea.

Oh, she would make Sonic respect her.

.

"Hey, Tails." Sonic said a little nervously as he wondered into the workshop where the young fox was looking at some blue prints.

Tails looked up at his older brother figure as he walked in and smiled at him.

"Hey, Sonic. What did Amy want?" He asked.

Sonic became very interested in the wooden shelves all of a sudden.

"Oh, nothing much."

Sonic didn't even want to think about what happened let alone talk about it. He knew he'd really done it this time. He kept looking over his shoulder in case Amy would appear and charge towards him with her hammer held high in the air. What he said was horrible and he wished he could tell her that he didn't mean it, but he was worried about leading her on again or making her even more angry and upset.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Tails commented. "Sonic if you stare at that self any harder, it will probably set on fire."

Sonic sighed and finally looked up at his best friend who was looking at him with his blue eyes full of concern, the blue prints forgotten about.

"I was horrible to her." Sonic admitted after a few seconds of silence. "I said some things I didn't mean and she ran off crying and now I feel like crap."

"But she's Amy and she loves you too much to hold a grudge against you." Tails said seeming to misunderstand how much Sonic had actually hurt her feelings.

Sonic shuddered at Tails' words.

"Not this time buddy." He replied. "I told her that I was never ok with her around, asked why she couldn't take the hint and asked why I could love her."

Tails shook his head as he listened to his naive older brother. Sonic may be a great hero, but seemed completely clueless when it came to emotions and relationships. It was obvious that Sonic had feelings for the pink hedgehog. Anyone with eyes could see it and Sonic defiantly had a soft spot for her.

"You Sonic, you should just tell her how you feel." Tails advised as he went back to looking at his blue prints.

Sonic eyed the fox suspiciously. "Feel about what?"

Tails sighed. "Don't pretend you don't know."

"Well I don't know what you're talking about." Sonic lied.

Tails sighed again at his stubbornness but decided to drop the subject, knowing how edgy Sonic was with the subject.

"Heard anything of Eggman recently?" Sonic asked trying to forget about Amy which was hard considering his heart beating faster at just the thought of her name.

"No." Tails answered. "Must have crawled away to lick his wounds before planning some epic revenge that will never work."

"Good one buddy." Sonic laughed.

.

Eggman is too predictable, Amy thought to herself as she stood outside the large base next to the volcano. It wasn't hard to find the place. The robots wondering aimlessly around the area were a huge give away and the fact that Eggman was attracted to power was another give away.

She managed to slip past the dumb robots that were guarding the entrance and she made her way inside with a determined expression. The inside of the base was cool despite the burning lava that was outside and Amy welcomed the cool air conditioning. She guessed even an evil genius couldn't take the hint.

No backing out of her plan now, she realised as she walked down the long corridors, knowing the Eggman was probably in the centre of the base, once again being predictable. Yet he wondered why he kept being defeated.

Amy eventually came across a room that was heavily guarded by robots and she figured that Eggman must be in there. She knew the robots wouldn't listen to her and would attack her on sight, so she quickly pulled out her hammer, jumped on the robots and smashed them to pieces before they could raise the alarm.

The door was sealed with a code so Amy just shrugged her shoulders and smashed the door open. Why did Eggman even bother?

Instead of finding Eggman sitting and working away at a desk like usual, the room was empty except for the chaos emerald that was inside a glass containing, glowing up the centre of the room. It looked like Eggman had finally found one and was using it to power his base.

"So it was you who has made such a mess." An annoyed voice said from behind her.

Amy jumped and twisted around to see the evil doctor himself stood in the doorway, carrying some boxes in his hands. He glared at her through his glasses.

"Although I must admit, I was expected the other hedgehog instead of his girlfriend." Eggman sneered. "What are you doing here you pink pest? Come here to gloat?"

Amy flinched when he implied that she was Sonic's girlfriend, but she tried to hide it.

"No actually." Amy replied as she made her hammer disappear.

Eggman raised his eyebrows at her.

"Then what do you want?" He demanded looking at her suspiciously.

Amy smirked and took a deep breath before replying.

"I want to join you."

* * *

***gasp* dun dun duuun! Feel free to leave your opinion. **


	3. Guilty

**Sorry that it's been a while but I've been really busy with exams and the horror that is the real world.**

* * *

**3: Guilty**

"Have you seen Amy Mr. Tails?" Cream asked as poked her head around the door of Tails' workshop. "She's been gone for hours and she said she was going to visit me over an hour ago."

"No I haven't." Tails said looking over at Sonic who shrank back slightly.

"Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked walking over to him with a worried expression. "You were the last person to see Amy. Do you know where she could be?"

Sonic cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to plan his answer carefully so he wouldn't have to admit to Amy's best friend how horrible he was to her. He didn't think he could handle little Cream's disappointment.

"Er yeah, I saw her but she left and I don't know where she went." He replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, he thought to himself.

"Maybe we should go and look for her Mr. Sonic, this isn't like Amy at all." Cream said started to tear up slightly as she worried about her friend.

"Or maybe she just needs time alone." Tails said shooting a glare at Sonic.

"Why would she need time alone?" Cream asked Tails while Sonic began whistling nonchalantly in the background and began to make his way towards the door.

Cream noticed this and spun around to face Sonic. Her little chao friend, Cheese, glared at Sonic as he noticed Sonic's guilty behaviour.

"Mr. Sonic! What have you said to her?" Cream demanded firmly.

Busted, Sonic thought to himself and refused to look Cream in the eye, fearing her disappointed expression at having hurt her best friend.

"Look." Sonic explained as gently as he could. "It was an accident, I didn't mean what I said and I let my anger get the better of me and as soon as she comes back I will apologise." Sonic tried to reassure the upset rabbit.

Tails shook his head at the scene before him.

"Well I hope you do because she really cares about you and you better not have upset her too much or you'll have me and Cheese to answer to." Cream snapped at Sonic before storming out.

Sonic stared at the spot she had been standing in pure shock. Cream had never spoken to him or anyone else like that before. This whole Amy situation was a complete mess. He really didn't mean the things he said and he hoped she would forgive him.

"Maybe I should go and find Amy and apologise before this gets anymore out of hand." Sonic said to Tails who nodded in agreement. Then before Tail's could even blink, Sonic had disappeared in a blue blur.

Tails sighed as he hoped that his love life wouldn't become that messy.

.

Sonic zoomed over the thick grass of Emerald Hill looking for Amy. He was trying all the placed that she could possibly be and there was so far no sign of her.

He stopped under the shade of a tree on top of a tall hill that looked over most of the area. He could see for miles and would normally sit down and take a nap, but he shook his head as he tried to get his priorities in order.

He needed Amy to understand properly. The truth was, he loved having Amy as a friend. Sure she could be annoying as hell, but once you got to know her she wasn't so bad. She was funny, clever and headstrong. He admired her strength and still couldn't fathom how she used that hammer of hers and she was a vital team member. Plus, if she didn't bug him once in while…he'd miss her.

Sonic closed his eyes in sadness as he thought about her. She'd been in love with him for as long as he could remember. Since the day they met on Little Planet. She was so small then in her little orange tutu and he'd never forget the way her face lit up when she saw him for the first time.

He chuckled to himself at the memory and how confused he was when he first met her. He'd never really had much contact with girls, but Amy was definitely a strange one. She always managed to find him no matter where in the world he was and despite all the pain he put her through, she still helped him when he needed it.

It was then that Sonic decided that he was really going to make an effort with her. He decided to ignore the weird feeling he got when he was near her and actually try to be a better friend for her. It was the least he could do after everything he'd done.

With a nod to himself, Sonic was quickly running through the forests again at sonic speed, keeping an eye out for anything pink.

The sun was beginning to set as he made his way towards her house. The lights were off and the place looked empty. Where could she be? He was the fastest thing alive and he would've thought he'd be able to find his little pink fangirl by now.

Unless, Eggman had got her.

Sonic's heart lurched at the thought as he looked around for any sign of a struggle. He found nothing and he didn't know whether he should be worried or relieved.

He then wondered if she might have headed to Tails' place while he was out looking for her. He was there within a second and he could still see his twin tailed friend working on a few machines. Cream was there helping him and still looked worried while Knuckles was sat on the sofa eating a sandwich.

"Any luck?" Tails asked when he spotted his older brother walking through the door.

Sonic shook his head sadly and Cream sniffed.

"What if something awful has happened to her?" She shrieked. "What if Eggman's got her?"

Knuckles looked up. "What would Eggman need with Amy?"

"Probably bait." Sonic answered. "But I went by her house and there didn't seem to be any sign of a kidnap. Amy doesn't go without a fight." He said almost proudly.

Tails smirked slightly before standing up and wiping his oil covered gloves on a cloth.

"I'm sure if Eggman had her then we'd know." He mused. "He's not one for keeping his plans a secret and if he wanted to use her as bait he would've sent a message to Sonic by now."

"I just want her to come home, I'm really worried about her." Cream began sobbing.

Knuckles sighed and looked around awkwardly while Tails patted Cream in the shoulder as she hugged Cheese close to her.

"I promise you Cream that if anything has happened to her then I'll get her back, just like I promised Amy." Sonic said.

Cream looked up and gave Sonic a small smile before nodding her head.

"I trust you Mr. Sonic." She replied, her voice shaking.

"GAH!" Everyone gasped as a black hedgehog appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room.

"Way to give everyone a heart attack." Sonic laughed as everyone else looked at Shadow in alarm. "What do you want?"

"I've come here to warn you." Shadow said in his usual emotionless voice. "We've been receiving data of activity from Eggman again so be on your guard. G.U.N forces are being deployed to try and locate and stop him."

"Sure and ummm…thanks Shadow." Tails said awkwardly.

Shadow nodded his head and before he could hold up his chaos emerald, Sonic spoke up.

"Hey, Shadow?" He asked. "You haven't seen Amy have you? She seems to have disappeared."

"I have better things to do than look for your little pink friend." Shadow snapped. "But no, I haven't seen her. CHAOS CONTROL."

Everyone watched as he disappeared in a blinding light of chaos energy.

"Well that got us nowhere." Knuckles grumbled to himself.

Cream started crying again. "I miss Amy."

"What are you talking about Cream? I'm right here." A voice called from the entrance of the workshop.

"AMY!" Everyone shrieked and Cream ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I take a walk on the beach for a few hours and you guys all start panicking?" Amy demanded with a slight laugh. "If this is the attention I get if I'm gone for a few hours then maybe I should disappear more often."

"We thought something terrible might have happened." Tails explained.

"I'm not completely helpless." Amy said sounding slightly offended. "But I'm sorry for worrying you." She apologised as she returned Cream's tight embrace.

Sonic gulped as he made his way towards her.

"Hey Amy, could I talk to you?"

* * *

**Feel free to let me know your opinions.**


End file.
